The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Gundam Style
by ShamanQueens
Summary: Someone lives in the bell-tower in Notre Dame. Is he a man or a monster?
1. Default Chapter

As you have guessed by now I love Gundam Wing and Disney films so why not mix them lol  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Huchback of Notre Dame: Gundam Style**  
  
The city of Paris awakens to the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Notre Dame  
  
From the big bells loud as thunder, to the little bells soft as a song   
And some say the soul of the city is the toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"listen there, beautiful no............. so many colours of sound so many changing moods....you know, they don't ring all by themselves".  
  
The gypsy man told them to amuse the kids, even father he brought out the puppet that looked just like him.  
  
"They don't?" the puppet asked  
  
"no you silly boy. Up there high high in the dark bell tower lives the masters bell ringer......who is this creature?"  
  
"who?"  
  
"what is he?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"how did he come to be there?"  
  
"how?"  
  
he hit the puppet on top of its head "hush"  
  
"awwww"  
  
"I will tell you. It is a tale about a man and a monster"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(in the background a baby is crying)  
  
"dark was the night, and our tale was beginning on the docks of Notre Dame"  
  
"shut it up will you, we will be spotted"  
  
"hush little one"  
  
Four gypsies slid silently under the docked near Notre Dame   
  
Four gilders for safe passage into Paris"  
  
BUT a trap had been laid for the gypsies and they gasped in fear and alarm as a figure as high as the bells approached   
  
"Oh good, judge Treize"  
  
The bells of Notre Dame  
  
Judge Treize longed to purge the world of sin, he saw curruption everywhere, ecept from within   
  
"bring those gypsy women to the Palace of Justis"  
  
"you there, what are you hiding ?"  
  
"stolen goods no doubt. TAKE THEM FROM HER"  
  
She ran, she ran till she reached the catherderal  
  
"santuary, please give us santuary"  
  
But before she could go in Treize caught her and in trying to take the goods he killed her on the steps of the church,  
  
"a baby....a monster"  
  
He spotted a well and was about the drop the child in then suddenly  
  
"STOP", cried the Archdecan  
  
"This is an unholy demon, I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs"  
  
"See here the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame"  
  
"I am guiltless, she ran, I caught her"  
  
"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame"  
  
"My conscience is clear"  
  
"You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can say you are saving a criminal but you can never run or hide what you have done from the eyes of God, the very eyes of Notre Dame"  
  
And for the first time in his life of power and control Treize felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul.  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"Keep the child and raise it as your own"  
  
"WHAT, I'm to be saddled with this miss-shaped.....very well, but let him live with you in your church"  
  
"Here, where?"  
  
"Anywhere, just as long as he is kept away where no one else can see him, the bell tower perhapes....maybe one day this foul creature maybe of use to me"   
  
Treize give the child a cruel name, a one which means half formed, Wufei.   
  
Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame.   
  
Who is the monster and who is the man, sing the bells, bells, bells, of Notre Dame.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I hope you like it, it took me forever to get the lines right, I will do the next chapter now. Well see you later  
  
R and R please.


	2. chap 2

Well next chapter coming up I hoed you like my last one Well have fun

Wufei jumped down for the roof and when over to the birds nest in side there was a little chick

"Is will today be the day are you ready to fly"

"Squeak squeaks eek"

"You shore it's a good day to try" he reached in a took the bird out "why if I picked a day to fly Today this would be it the festival of fool"

"SQUEEK SQUEEK" the chick complained

"It will be fun with jugglers, music and dancing ha-ha" as he was talking he bounced he chick up And down as the chick flapped its wings Wufei moved his hands away.

Just then a flock of birds flow past him

"SQUEEK EEK"

"Go on no one what to be cooped up here for ever"

As he watched the bird leave he felt a sadness with was interrupted my Tyson the gargoyle Spitting out the birds nest

"Awww man I thought he would never leave...I'll be spitting feathers for a week"

"Well that is that you get for sleeping with your mouth open" another one come to live this One was called Ray

"Ha ha so scar a nun...hi Wufei what's happening down there a fight, a flogging"

"A festival"

"You mean the feast of fools"

"Yip"

"All right pore the wine and cut the cheese" he made funny noses with is underarm at the Last part every one just exnored him

"Ooww it is fun so see the simple present folk have fun"

"Boy nothing like balcony seats to which the old fof"

"Yeah watching"

"Look a mime" he was just about to hock on him when Ray put his had over his moth preventing him and forcing him to Swallow it

"Hay hay what gives"

"Are you not going to watch he festival with use" as Wufei walked away "perhaps he is sick"

"Imposed if spending 16 years lessoning to you two hasn't maybe him sick by now nothing will"

Said Kai the oldest gargoyle

"But the festival of fools is always the height light of the your for Wufei"

"What is the point of watching the party if you never get...will you get away you bunch of buzzards...he is not made

Of stone like us"

As they watched Wufei sit down they know what was bothering him now how to help him Kai Stepped up to Wufei

"What is wrong Wufei do you what to tell old Kai all about it?"

"It is nothing I...I just don't feel like watching the festival that is all"

"You ever thing of going there instead?"

"YES but I will never fit out there I'm not normal"

"ooww Wufei...do you mind I would like to talk to the boy if that is ok with you"

Poor Kai is always benign sat on by pagans.

"Hay stop beating around the bell tower what do we have to do paint you a fresco" Tyson Yelled over them like always

"As your friends and gardens we insist you attend the festival"

"Who me?"

"No the pope of course you"

"Wufei just grab a fresh tuning and go"

"Thank you but you are all fro getting one big thing"

"What?" they all yelled together

"My master Traze"

Sorry I have to Finish there my had hurts and I need sleep till next time

R+R


End file.
